


Don't say sorry

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill del prompt "Nitori, contro ogni previsione, c'è l'ha grosso", per la prima Notte Bianca su Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima Notte Bianca su Free!, con prompt: "Nitori, contro ogni previsione, c'è l'ha grosso".

  
Ci ha provato una, due, tre volte, senza avere la forza di rassegnarsi. Ci ha provato con gli sguardi, ci ha provato con i gesti, ma non ha funzionato. Ci ha provato con le parole e Rin non ha mai capito davvero. Allora ha iniziato a invadere spudoratamente il suo spazio, salvo poi lasciargli fiato rispettosamente. La tattica dell’esasperazione, però, non ha funzionato, ma dopotutto Nitori non si è mai stancato di sopportare i toni aspri di Rin, anche quando quel suo leggero fastidio di superficie iniziava a lasciar posto ad una collera ben più spaventosa, che più di ogni altra cosa minacciava di allontanarlo dal suo senpai. No, anche allora si è lasciato scivolare tutto quanto addosso, inghiottendo l’amaro ed il respiro nervoso, stringendo le dita per non lasciar sfogo al desiderio di picchiarlo, annegando senza fiato nell’immensa tristezza che lo colpiva a tradimento ogni maledetta volta che lo vedeva così. Che lo vedeva irrimediabilmente avvilito, sconfitto ed umiliato dal passato che tornava a tormentarlo, sempre e comunque.  
“Perché non vuoi confidarti con me?” mille volte è stato sul punto di domandarglielo, ed altrettante non ha avuto il coraggio, alla fine, e ha dovuto imporgli la propria presenza in quel modo prepotente e – se ne rende conto – decisamente irritante. Ma non sapeva che altro fare, e allora è rimasto lì, alla sua ombra, pronto a tendere una mano sempre, anche se non sarebbe mai stata afferrata, in attesa del momento in cui finalmente Rin  _avrebbe dovuto_  avere bisogno di lui, volente o nolente.  
   
Ripensa a tutte queste cose, Aiichiro, mentre l’incessante martellare del cuore contro il petto gli impedisce di respirare come si deve – o forse sono solo le labbra di Rin che gli rubano fiato, non saprebbe dirlo, e a ben pensarci non sarebbe nemmeno troppo male pensarla in una prospettiva del genere. Chiude gli occhi, li stringe fino a sentire male, allarga le braccia e le getta attorno al collo di Rin. Non gli importa più nulla di tutte le delusioni e delle nottate insonni, perché finalmente può pensare che, se anche questa notte non riuscirà affatto a chiudere occhio, sarà per una causa più che giusta.  
“Ai, piano, stai stringendo un po’ troppo” la voce di Rin, soffocata dalle sue braccia, affiora calda ed affannata contro le sue labbra, e Nitori sente un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena.  
“S-scusa” imbarazzato ritira le braccia, ma non appena lo fa si accorge che ora non ha idea di dove dovrebbe metterle, per rimediare. Sui fianchi? Prova sui fianchi, un po’ impacciato. E Rin ride divertito, ma lo fa in modo tagliente, quasi osceno.  
“Rin… senpai?” Nitori sta iniziando a perdere la testa.  
“Senpai?” un sopracciglio di Rin si inarca pericolosamente, e Nitori si sente inevitabilmente rimproverato. Ed arrossisce.  
“Sei ancora il mio senpai!” si giustifica.  
“Sì, però sai” Rin si sporge in avanti e gli sfiora le labbra, senza baciarlo, forse per distrarlo dal modo in cui il suo intero corpo, nudo, sta letteralmente strisciando su quello di Nitori, non altrettanto scoperto. “Almeno in momenti come questo potremmo evitarli, certi formalismi.”  
Certo, pensa Aiichiro, ha perfettamente senso, ma in qualche modo si è ormai assuefatto a quel modo di chiamarlo, che non gli suona più così strano o distante.  
“Hai ragione” ammette, ma senza avere il coraggio di chiamare effettivamente il suo nome. Si chiede se non stia rovinando tutto.  
“Lo so” ghigna Rin, strappandogli un ennesimo bacio mentre lo distende sul letto ed impunta le mani ai lati della sua testa, sfiorando ciocche di capelli chiari e soffermandosi ad osservarle, per un attimo, e a pensare a quanto sia bello Ai sotto di lui, disfatto e arruffato, con le guance scarlatte di piacere e gli occhi timidi che cercano ovunque qualcosa da guardare e non lo trovano.  
“Non potresti proprio comandare a letto, tu” pensa ad alta voce, con un pizzico di sincero divertimento, ed è a quel punto che lo sguardo di Aiichiro schizza verso di lui, a sopracciglia inarcate e labbra socchiuse, a suggerire la percezione di un torto non da poco. A vederlo così Rin scoppia a ridere, ma il suo attimo di ilarità dura, per l’appunto, un attimo. Giusto quell’istante che ci vuole ad Aiichiro per sollevarsi sui gomiti, afferrarlo per le spalle e poi scaraventarlo di schiena sul materasso, riuscendo a sovrastarlo cavalcioni sul ventre. In viso ha un broncio contrito ed arrossato, davvero poco credibile, pensa Rin sorridendo.  
“Non ci metto niente a sorprenderti, senpai.”  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamar-“  
Il sorriso beffardo di Rin si inarca in un gemito trattenuto a stento, che caccia a forza l’aria fuori dalla gola e lo costringe ad irrigidire la schiena.  
Il dito medio di Aiichiro accarezza l’entrata di Rin, premendo leggermente per farsi strada. Lui non dice niente, esaspera il broncio d’offesa e spinge ancora un poco, rubando un respiro mozzato al compagno.  
“Ai, che…?”  
“Non dirmi che non ti piace!” il dito, a fatica, scivola fino alla nocca, e questa volta il singhiozzo di Rin sa anche un po’ di dolore – tanto che Nitori sente immediatamente il bisogno di smettere, di baciarlo e di tornare ad abbracciarlo come facevano prima. Si morde il labbro e si abbassa, e si dice che dopotutto può farlo lo stesso – quindi lo bacia con dolcezza sulle labbra spalancate e poi gli accarezza la testa, sperando che in quel modo possa sentire un po’ meno male.  
Eppure, a un certo punto, a Rin scappa una risata sorda contro la sua spalla. Nitori non ha nemmeno il tempo di domandarsene il motivo, che già un paio di dita affilate e lunghe si aggrappano alle sue scapole, trattenendolo giù contro l’altro corpo e premendo contro la pelle fino a quasi graffiarla.  
“Non sei proprio capace. Dovrei farmi fottere da uno come te?” provoca.  
“Senpai!”  
“Taci, Ai, se non hai il coraggio non farlo.” Ride. Affonda le unghie, ora, ed è come se gli stesse giurando che i segni rossi che gli lascerà sulla schiena saranno un monito per chiunque, affinché tutti sappiano che ha esitato e non ha avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo.  
Ma Aiichiro, improvvisamente, ritrae il dito e lo spinge di nuovo fino a farlo affondare, mordendogli la clavicola.  
Rin, ammutolito, spalanca la bocca e gli graffia le spalle, ma questa volta non per provocazione.  
Un secondo dito si insinua affianco al primo, i respiri, di entrambi, si fanno più pesanti, ed  i loro corpi sono così vicini, nell’abbraccio, da dare l’impressione di essere in grado di fondersi uno nell’altro, in qualsiasi istante. Rin allarga le gambe e lo accoglie senza vergogna.  
L’atto di coraggio di Nitori non ha ragione d’essere elogiato, né lui sente il bisogno di chiedere ulteriormente permesso. Le due dita, a fatica, diventano tre, e presto arriva il momento in cui Rin non riesce più ad aspettare.  
Il corpo di Nitori, più esile, perde equilibrio sotto la spinta del più grande e rotola sul fianco e poi sulla schiena, come al principio. In un attimo lo sguardo famelico e sfrontato di Rin gli è addosso, il suo ghigno lascia scoperta l’arcata di denti inusualmente  affilati e l’odore della sua pelle, che ormai si è mescolato a tutto il resto, ha un effetto inebriante su Nitori.  
“Senpai… Rin, io vorrei possederti sul serio” ammette con un principio d’imbarazzo, ma puntando con decisione gli occhi nei suoi.  
Il ghigno di Rin si inarca d’un lato, solo vagamente meravigliato.  
“D’accordo. Solo perché è la prima volta” non gli lascia tempo di annuire. Afferra l’elastico dei suoi boxer  e lo trascina giù prepotentemente. Poi afferra l’erezione di Aiichiro fra le mani tremanti di desiderio, la lascia combaciare con la propria apertura e senza esitare piega le ginocchia, e si lascia penetrare fino in fondo.  
Eppure, a sentire il grido mozzato di Rin, Aiichiro stringe forte le dita attorno ai suoi fianchi e lo cerca con gli occhi, allarmato.  
“Piccolo… bastardo…” Rin si sforza di sorridere ma c’è qualcosa di storto nel modo in cui per un attimo stringe gli occhi e ricaccia indietro respiri affannosi, come se il piacere che è riuscito a dargli finora si fosse improvvisamente, irrimediabilmente incrinato.  
“Rin?” si alza sui gomiti e lo chiama piano, preoccupato, ma anche impaurito di poterlo offendere in qualche modo, per l’ennesima volta.  
“Ai, cazzo” la schiena di Rin si inarca fino a che le ciocche rosse che cadono dalla sua fronte non arrivano a sfiorare il petto di Nitori. Non si è ancora mosso da quando lui gli è entrato dentro. “Potevi avvertire, no?”  
Nitori non capisce, e la piega degli eventi sta iniziando a spaventarlo.  
“Qualcosa non va?” domanda timidamente.  
“E’ enorme” risponde Rin a corto di voce, piantando le mani contro le sue spalle per sollevare il bacino – e finalmente si decide a scendere di nuovo lungo l’erezione del compagno. E non c’è niente da fare, un secondo lamento strozzato non riesce proprio a trattenerlo. “Sei enorme e fa un male cane” annaspa.  
Nitori smette di respirare e diventa paonazzo.  
“I-io”  
“Sta’ zitto, lasciami finire” affonda una terza volta – la volta in cui il piacere inizia ad inondare anche il petto di Aiichiro, che non riesce più a dar retta alle sue stupide preoccupazioni. “Sei enorme e fa un male cane, e credimi te la farò pagare, ma in questo momento vorrei solo farmi fottere da te per tutta la notte” si solleva e poi cade di nuovo su di lui, fino a quando le natiche non arrivano a sfiorare i suoi testicoli – e allora getta la nuca all’indietro e lascia che le ciocche scivolino attorno alla fronte imperlata di sudore. Aiichiro pensa che non ha mai visto niente di più bello e che sia un tantino ingiusto che per tutto questo tempo Rin abbia deciso di precludergli un piacere così grande, così lo afferra per i fianchi ed inizia ad accompagnare ogni suo movimento con una spinta, gemendo assieme a lui mentre non smette di guardarlo, convinto che se in qualche modo riuscirà ad appropriarsi di quell’espressione, per non dover mai temere di dimenticare l’intreccio di tormento e piacere sul volto di Rin – allora sì che potrà davvero trovare pace ogni volta che ripenserà alle mille occasioni in cui il cuore gli si è stretto perché vittima di una sua prepotenza ingiusta.  
Sei mio, senpai, vorrebbe dirgli, ma Rin non ha bisogno di parole, Rin comprende solo con i gesti, capisce solo quando gli sbatti di fronte la realtà e lo costringi ad ascoltarti, e Aiichiro in fondo è troppo spaventato per rischiare di commettere ancora una volta lo stesso errore di sempre.  
Tocca la sua erezione, dura e bollente, ed inizia ad accarezzarla senza riserbo, catturandola fra le dita e facendo scivolare il pugno fino in fondo, poi di nuovo su per ricadere, ancora ed ancora, fino a quando Rin non inizia a gemere talmente forte e a chinarsi spasmodicamente contro di lui, che non ha bisogno di sentire infine le gocce tiepide schizzare contro il proprio addome per annegare nel suo orgasmo.  
“Rin… Rin” così la spreca, l’ultima stilla di fiato che ha in gola: per chiamare il suo nome. Non importa se ha sbagliato mille volte compiendo lo stesso errore, dopotutto non ne avrà mai abbastanza di poterlo chiamare finalmente in questo modo.  
Rin, Rin, senpai, Rin, ah, Rin, aah, ah,  _Rin_.  
Inarca la schiena e solleva i fianchi per l’ultima spinta, un fremito violento gli fa tremare le spalle e le dita e c’è un formicolio insopportabile eppure bellissimo che sale dal bassoventre e potrebbe lacerargli il petto per quanto è così meschinamente delizioso.  
Rin gli si accascia addosso, come svuotato, ma Aiichiro ha ancora bisogno di tempo per riprendersi.  
Gli accarezza distrattamente i capelli lunghi e rossi, e non riesce a meravigliarsene del tutto, fra un respiro e l’altro, quando il suo compagno decide di mordergli affettuosamente una spalla per poi dirgli: “Te l’ho già detto che te la farò pagare, mh?”  
Nitori, senza pensarci, sorride.  
“A dire il vero ne hai tante da farti perdonare, senpai.”


End file.
